Who are you ?
by TheMandMs
Summary: Takes place after 4x26. Booth can just remember his dream and needs Brennan to get his memories back.
1. Prologue

**Who are you ?**

* * *

**-1-  
**

_Prologue_

_Who are you?_

His words scared the crap out of her. Why couldn't he remember her? Could he remember of nothing? This wasn't…well, it was possible, but not…it just couldn't….he just….couldn't… why couldn't he remember her?

"I…I am….Tem…Temperance Brennan. I'm your partner."

"Partner?" His voice was above a whisper.

"Yes…we…you are a FBI agent and I'm a forensic anthropologist. We solve cases together."

"What's a forensic anthropologist?"

"I'm called if the victim is too decomposed to get identified."

"And that's what you do?", he asked unbelievingly.

She nodded, tears still in her eyes. What was wrong with him? They told her, he just would take a little longer than expected to wake up. They never said he would lose his…memory.

"So…I'm FBI. I have a big gun, right?"

Even though she felt to cry, she had to laugh. "Yeah. But you won't give my own."

He frowned, then nodded. "It's logical, isn't it? I mean, I'm FBI and a guy. Probably I'm your partner to protect you."

"From time to time I've rescued your life too!"

"Why's that? Thought you were a squint!"

They both flinched and Brennan nearly jumped up at his word. _Squint_. Something, he had always said this normal, what was typical for him, his word to describe their work and his friends, was now...kinda a mircale, just because he had remembered it on an instinct.

"I…I'll go getting the doctors. They'll take care of you. I…um…I've to go." She nearly ran out of the room.

* * *

**So, here's my newest story. I was just watching 4x26 again and couldn't get this idea out off my mind, so I simply started to write it down. **

**It's my first real Bones-Story, so I hope you guys will like it. **

**This was just kinda a prologue, the next chapter will follow soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	2. Don't run away

**-2-**

__

Don't run away

She had never been this terrified in her entire life, except the moment she'd realized that her parents had left her.  
She had never felt this lonely, vulnerable than in this moment. How could that happen? He had promised to never leave her. But how could he keep his promise if he not even remembered her?

She was back in her office, grabbing her most important things, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Her face was drowned in tears and her voice was breaking. "I…Ange, I have to…get away…"

"What happened?" Angela took a few steps until she stood right in front of her.

"He…!" Brennan tried to wipe the tears off, "he woke up again. He…he has to recover now, needs rest. I'm just…Guatemala. I have to…."

"Brennan, what happened? Is he alright?"

Brennan shook slightly, trying to get herself together. "Yeah, he seemed to be alright, but…"

"But what? Brennan, talk to me!"

"He…has lost his memory!" She was now crying again, staring in Angela's eyes, who seemed to understand in an instant.

"Oh, sweetie!" She pulled her best friend into a tight embrace, trying to calm her.

Brennan wrapped her arms around her. "He didn't remember me. He didn't know who I was. How could he…" She wasn't even able to finish the sentence.

*

He really felt terrible for upsetting her like this. Obviously she had jut expected him to wake up and go on like before. But…how should he go on if he didn't know what was going on? A few hours ago he had been sitting with her in their office, cheering because of her pregnancy. A moment later…the whole picture had blurred and…he had woken up in a hospital room. It seemed that his whole life, their marriage, her pregnancy, had all been a dream. But what was the reality then?

He was taken out of his thoughts when the door opened.

"Agent Saroyan!"

The black-haired woman looked confused. "Um….Booth?! I'm not an agent. I'm a pathologist."

"Oh…." He sighed frustrated.

"Booth, what's this all about? Your partner wants to kind of escape to Guatemala, you think I'm an agent…"

"I…seem to have to lose my memory. You know, not totally. It's… if I kind of was in another world. Bren and I…we had a club, a night club. She was pregnant. One day you and your partner Jared came to our house and told us that there's a dead body in our club. In the end, the bad guy was your partner."

The not-agent in front of him looked confused, then sight. "Ok, Booth, listen. During a interrogation, you showed…symptoms and Dr. Brennan took you to hospital and they found out that you had a brain tumor. So you had a surgery. They successfully removed it, but there were some complications and you took four days to wake up again.

Your name is Seeley Booth, you are a Special agent of the FBI and partnered with Dr. Temperance Brennan. You have a six-year-old son, Parker, who lives with your ex-girlfriend, Rebecca and her boyfriend Drew.

Listen, the doctors told me, you'd remember everything when the time is right. All memories are somewhere in your head, but your body is too busy recovering the damages of your tumor and the surgery. So your memory is blocked, not lost.  
You will remember everything. I promise."

He nodded and closed his eyes tiredly. "Camille? Can you make Bren come back here? I don't want her to go to Guatemala. She's the only one I remember trusting."

"Sure, Seeley."

He wrinkled his nose. "Oh, and please don't call me Seeley. Even if you've done it all the time before, I don't like it. What were my parents thinking?"

She laughed quietly and left the room. Of course, she didn't like the idea of Booth and Brennan being romantically involved, but it seemed to be inevitable and he wanted her to be with him.  
And the most important thing to her was, that he, her ex-boyfriend, she still had feelings for, was alright, even if it meant to accept Brennan in a way, she didn't really wanted to.

*

"Sweetie, listen. Booth is your friend. He means something to you and even if he can't remember anything, you still know him. And that's important, because so you can help him to get his memory back. You understand this? Bren, you can't run away again, because if you run, nobody will let you down, but you will _Booth _down." Angela was carefully stroking Brennan's hand, who had cried quite more the last three hours than in her entire life.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Dr. Brennan?! Booth wants you to stay with him."

"What?" An indefinable emotion crossed Brennan's face. "Why? Can he…I mean…is he alright?" There was a hint of fear in her voice and she squeezed Angela's hand a little harder.

"Well, he's as alright as he can with a lost memory, but he wants you to be there." Cam sighed. "Dr. Brennan, there is something you have to know about him. The doctors said that he'd recover completely, but it'll take time. Some memories will come back quicker some slower. We can't rush things. While Booth was in coma, he thought he was a club owner and married to you. You were pregnant and all the people who mean something to him were involved somehow. You were his wife, I and Jared were cops, Hodgins was an author who told the whole story and-"

"That's what my book was about!", Brennan interrupted her. "Dr. Saroyan, I wrote my newest book while Booth was in coma and because the doctors told me to talk to him, I read while I wrote. Probably….he…somehow projected onto our life."

"Obviously. So when he woke up it was a big shock for him because he thought he was someone totally different than he is in reality and all his memories are somewhere in his head, but his body is too busy recovering the damages of his tumor and the surgery. So his memory is blocked, not lost.

He said that you are the only one he remembers trusting, so he badly wants you to be there. You shouldn't run away. He needs you, more than both of you can imagine."

* * *

**So, chapter two. What do you guys think ? I know, it's a little overdramatic yet, but I promise it'll get better ;) As soon as possible :D**

**Xoxo, **

**Michi**


	3. Memories: Part I: Cam

**-3-**

__

Memories – Part I - Cam

_  
_A soft knock woke him up.

"Yeah?!"

Carefully someone pushed open the door.

"Hi, Bren." He couldn't tell how relieved he felt to see her. Obviously Cam had talked to her.

"Hi, Booth. How are you?" Uncertain she stood next to his bed.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. You look quite exhausted."

She smiled. In some sort of way he acted completely alike as before. "What did you expect? I sat here for four days, waiting for you to wake up. Of course I'm a little tired, but I'm fine."

"Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me." He flashed her a charm smile. Obviously he was still very aware of its affect.

She didn't answered. What was she supposed to say? That she couldn't have given up on him? He'd just ask why and she couldn't tell him. He didn't even remember her right.

"So, you are my partner, right?", he suddenly asked and she swallowed.

"Yes. Booth, listen. I'm your partner, but I'm also a novelist. The manuscript of my newest book I read to you while you were in coma. Obviously you somehow projected the story onto our life."

He nodded. "Yeah. Cam told me already. She told a few things, but she said that you were supposed to tell me the rest, because you and I were something special to each other. I don't know what she meant by that."

Confused she looked at him. "Well, I'm not very good with people and with reading them, so I don't know either. But she is right, I can tell you about your life. For that I've brought a photo album from your apartment."

He nodded and pointed to the chair next to his bed. "Thank you."

She just nodded and carefully sat down next to him and opened the album on her lap. She pointed on a photo on the first page, on which the whole squint squad was to be seen. "These are the squints. Well, it's my team, but you just…gave us this nickname. I still don't get the sense of nicknames, but you said that if you have a nickname, you are loved by someone and because you like us, you gave us this nickname." She smiled at the memory of that day in the Diner.

She pointed to the first person on the left side in the photo. "That's Cam. You already met her. She's my boss and in the beginning we didn't work very well together. You said that I was too bossy or something like that.  
Cam is our pathologist, but before that, she was a cop, just like you. But you don't like to talk about the past and primarily about relationships and sex, so I don't really know why you started a relationship with her in the first place. We were something about a year partnered when she became my boss and shortly after you restarted your relationship.  
But then there was this bad man, named Epps, who poisoned her and you drew a line. You said that people, who were partnered in this dangerous field, shouldn't have a relationship. So you broke up with Camille."

She didn't noticed until she was finished that Booth's gaze was focused somewhere on the ceiling. His eyes were wide and he seemed a little shocked.  
"Hey, Booth, you're alright?" Carefully she shook his shoulder.

He flinched and swallowed. "Yeah…I….just saw this face, when you mentioned that man who poisoned her. There was this scene. I tried to hold onto that man, but he was too heavy and so he fell off the balcony –your balcony. He was after you too, right?"

She nodded, not trying to look into his eyes. She also kind of saw this day in front of her inner eye and slightly trembled. "Yeah, he was. He was mad at me because we caught him before, because of me. His IQ was nearly as high as mine, so it was like a competition to him."

When she looked at Booth again, he slowly closed his eyes. Probably he was totally exhausted and needed some rest. So she got up.  
"Sleep a little. I'll be here when you wake up."

He nodded, nearly asleep yet. "Yeah. Thanks, Bones."  
He didn't even see her freaking reaction to the unconscious use of the nickname he had given her a few years ago.

* * *

**Hey guys !**

**So, what do you think ?? I know it's a little weird with the changes between the POVs.**

**Anyway, as always I'd really like you to R&R (:  
**

**Xoxo,  
Michi**


	4. Memories: Part II: Parker

**-4-  
**

_Memories - Part II - Parker_

Because he had been in coma for four days, he didn't feel very sleepy. He just lay there in his bed, listening to her steady breathing and tried to remember things.  
He couldn't remember much, just a few pictures were coming to his mind from time to time, but he now could remember her some better. He had known, suddenly, that he had given her this nickname -Bones- and had used in on an instinct. He had seen how much it'd shocked her, the sudden use of this name.  
But he still didn't know much. Her name was Temperance Brennan, she was nearly 34 years old, his partner and they were friends, very close friends. He wondered if they'd ever been more.  
She had told him that he and Cam had been in a relationship for quite a while and he had to admit that Camille was really attractive, but she was nothing in comparison with Bones. She was just…beautiful. He couldn't find another adjective to describe her. She was perfect to him. And just the thought of her made his heart jump a little. Yes, he was head over heels in love with her. But for now, he just wanted to remember everything, get his memory back, before he started to act on his feelings.  
And through their talking he had noticed that she obviously had a problem with feelings and was more rational than emotional. Probably she would get scared if he told her now that he was in love with her. He couldn't really tell how thankful he was for Cam stopping Bones from running to Guatemala. He was so happy to have her here.  
He smiled slightly as he watched her sleeping form. She lay in the other bed in his room, sleeping tight. Obviously she was totally exhausted. After all, she'd been up for nearly four days.

He was certain she wouldn't wake up if he switched on the light, so he did and put the photo album onto his lap.  
Smiling he looked at the photo of the squint squad again. He was sure Bones would tell him more about the others who were pictured there.  
He turned to the next page, where he saw himself with a little boy. Instantly something like a video played in his head, where he was playing football with the boy and talking about Bones. Parker. His son. Luckily, he could remember the little guy.  
He carefully stroked Parker's face on the picture and closed the album. He was getting a little tired and he was positive he'd have quite nice dreams of a little boy and a certain forensic anthropologist who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

*

When he woke up he could feel a slight weight on his stomach. Slowly, he opened his eyes and could see Bones sitting right beside him, her arm resting on his stomach.

"Good morning, beautiful!", he smiled.

She blushed a little. "Morning. How are you?"

"I'm great!", he laughed and put his hand over hers, which was still resting on his stomach. "Just a little hungry. Do you know what time it is?"

She nodded. "Yeah, seven thirty. Breakfast will here by eight."

"Good. Well, do you know when I can go home?"

She shrugged. "The doctor will tell you when he comes in today, I suppose."

He nodded. "Ok." Then he remembered Parker. "Will Parker come visit me too?" He saw on her face that she was surprised for him talking about his son this…normal.

"Well, I think Rebecca didn't bring him earlier because she was afraid he would get something like a trauma if you didn't remember him. But since you do I can call and ask her."

"You're awesome, Bones, you know that?" His chocolate brown eyes seemed to get a little liquid as he looked at her like that.

She laughed. "No, not awesome. Just finding a solution."

His heart nearly blasted his chest. Her laughing. He hadn't ever heard a more beautiful sound than her laughing. He didn't even noticed that he had started to draw lazy circles on the back of her hand.

"You know what, Booth? I'll go home, take a shower and eat breakfast and then I pick up Parker. I mean, it's Tuesday. Rebecca is probably at work."

He smiled thankful. Really, she was just awesome.

When she had left, he had slept for a while. He was kind of exhausted, even if he had been in coma and slept the greater part of the night.  
He now could remember more. He could remember more of his time with Bones, even if he still didn't know if they had ever been dating. He just knew that he felt…yes, he was in love with her. He sighed when he heard the knock on the door and then saw the doctor coming in.

"Good afternoon, Agent Booth. How are we today?" He smiled and began with his checks.

"Well, I'm fine, I think. Just missing my mind, you know?!"

The man in the white lab coat nodded. "Yes, but I'm certain, sooner or later you'll get back all your memories. Everything will be like before."

Booth slightly shook his head. No, nothing would ever be like before, because now there were those feelings. Even if they had been dating before or even if they hadn't, this all would be totally different.

*

An hour later there was another knock on his door and a second later Bones pushed it open, a seven-year-old at her hand.

"Daddy!", Parker instantly screamed and ran towards his dad.

"Parker, careful!", Brennan warned, but too later.

The boy was already in his father's arms, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Hey, buddy!" Through his mind floated a thousand of memories. The first moment he took the boy into his arms, when he had been a baby, his first football game with him, his first day at school and the first moment he introduced him to Bones.

"Daddy, how are you? Mommy said you were sick."  
He chuckled slightly. "Well, I am sick, but I'm going to be better. Dr. Bones is helping me a lot." He smiled at his partner, who blushed lightly.  
Some phrases like "Dr. Bones" were obviously so tightened in his mind that he still could use them, even if he couldn't remember everything, not even his son's mother's face.

Parker nodded and took Brennan's hand. "Yes, she's great. And we met the doctor outside and he said that you can go home tomorrow."

Questioning, Booth looked at Brennan. He could really go home yet??

She nodded. "Yes, but with home he meant _my _apartment. You aren't allowed to stay alone until you have back eighty percent of your memory. So you stuck with me for a while."

He smiled. "There're worse things, I guess." He couldn't hide the slight blush that crossed his face when his and Brennan's gazes met. His heartbeat increased a little and his hands got wet. _Geez, he was so in love with her._

* * *

**So, guys, what do you think ? **

**It's chapter 4 and I've just got one review, what is a little frustrating. **

**So I'd really like you to R&R (:**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	5. Memories: Part III: Angela

**-5-  
**

_Memories – Part III – Angela_

It was nearly lunchtime when Brennan was allowed to take her partner home. They had taken far too long to do all check-ups and talks and whatever.  
Now they were sitting in the car, he was asleep again, while she drove to his apartment to pick up a few of his things. She was glad that he was sleeping because if was kind of awkward when he was awake. She wasn't very good with people but to her it seemed if he had tried to flirt with her, maybe not that obvious, but she still…yeah, kind of had the feeling. She didn't know how to react on his flirting, because she knew that it'd stop instantly if he'd get back his memory. Probably it was just aftermaths of his coma dream.

She slightly shook his shoulder when they arrived at her apartment. "Hey, Booth. We're there. Wake up."

He opened his sleepy eyes. "Hello, beautiful!"

She couldn't stop the blush from creeping on her cheeks. "Hi. We're there. Come in, please."

He nodded slightly, grabbed his bag and followed her into her apartment.

"You will sleep in my bed. With your back and your state of health you shouldn't sleep on the couch and-" She turned around to see him and was shocked to see him still standing in the doorway. "Booth? Everything alright?" She slowly walked towards him, but he kept starring into the hall.

He snapped out of his trance when she slightly touched his forearm. "I…remember this place. I've been here for several times. We've had fun. Rocked your living room and...I got blown up, right?"

She nodded, couldn't hide the tears which were welling up in her eyes. "Yes, right, Booth. Just…you're doing fine, you know? I promise you'll remember everything."

He smiled and carefully laced his fingers through hers. "Yeah…but…I just seem to remember things which involve you somehow. I know, you're the rational, scientifical one in our partnership, so what do you think is the reason for that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you spend most of your time with me."

He seemed to accept this because he pushed her further into her apartment. "I'd say, let's drop everything and watch the hockey match I missed." His big grin seemed to have hundreds of watts.

Even if he momentarily the same as before, he somehow gave her the feeling that deep down, everything was fine with him.

*

"Hey Bones!", he said after a while of just watching her. They had eaten Tai and watched a little TV, which she had brought from his apartment. She still didn't get the sense of a TV, but she knew it helped him relaxing and that was her intention.

"Yes?"

"Could we…you know…look through the photos again?" He smiled sheepish and instantly got the urge to cuddle him.  
She shook her head slightly about her thoughts.

"Of course, we can."

She took the album, put in on her knees and opened it. They looked at the group photo of them all.

"The woman next to Cam is Angela. She is -besides you of course- my best friend. She's a great person, helps me whenever she can and is totally besotted with the idea of us being a couple."

He grinned. "Well, you can't blame her. It's a great prospect, isn't it?" He blushed a little and chuckled.

She also turned totally red. It was nearly….kind of embarrassing how hard he was trying to flirt with her. "Well…it's not like you've thought about that like this before."

He frowned slightly, then shrugged. "Mhm, I can't imagine that I didn't notice before how gorgeous you are, but if I really didn't have, it's a good thing that I had this surgery." He grinned goofily and put an arm around her. "So…tell me everything about Angela."

It felt strange to have his arm around her shoulder, knowing that it hadn't the meaning it had had a few days ago. Now he wanted to imply how attracted to her he was, not just showing her what their friendship meant to him. Because now he seemed to want more than friendship.  
She swallowed hard. She had romantic feelings for him, she knew that, but she didn't want to act on them, because some day he'd get back his memory and would break up and leave her, like everyone before had done. If it stayed like this, they still would be friends, whenever he got his memory back.  
Nevertheless she couldn't find herself shrugging his arm off.  
"Ok…Angela was dating Dr. Jack Hodgins, this guy, next to you. I've already told you that I'm not that good with people, but I think he's still in love with her. They wanted to marry, but then…oh, I still don't really know what happened, but they broke up and everything…well…went wrong. For a few weeks she had a relationship with Roxie…so she seemed to be bisexual…but…well, Roxie left her too. But maybe…yes…I think they start to get along again and maybe they'll come back together again." She stopped with her story, just to see Booth cuddling more up to her and closing his eyes.

"The vibration of your chest and throat when you're speaking feels nice!", he quietly said.

She couldn't help but start to stroke through his short hair and smile.

"So, Angela is kind of obsessed with sex, but she can't handle her own life, right?"

Brennan laughed slightly at his clinical summary. "Yes, you can say it like this."

"Good…so, tomorrow….next guy of the photo?"

She nodded. "Yes. Now, what do you think? Go to bed and get some sleep?"

"Yes, very good idea."

*

She had been sleeping for a while, when she was woken up by someone, who was trying to get under her blankets. But she was too tired to tell him that the couch was too tight for two people. So she just snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes again.

*

The next time she woke up was because of the nice smell of coffee. When she opened her eyes, she saw right into Booth's, who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Breakfast is ready, Bones." He smiled and took her hand carefully in his.

I swallowed slightly and pulled my hand away. "Yeah…well…how did you know where all the stuff is?" And really didn't know what to do. I was careened between the urge of acting on his actions and stopping him because of the inevitable.

He shrugged and laughed. "I just remembered. You know, I remember almost everything about us. Probably because you're that important to me."

She couldn't help but smile. He was acting differently. He was constantly flirting with her and she had to say she liked it very much.  
On the other hand, he had always been good with women, just hadn't never tried to flirt with _her._ Now he did it and she was starting to kind of losing herself in his charm.  
"Well, let's have breakfast then."

He helped her up and guided her, with his hand on the small of her back (!), to her chair in the kitchen.

* * *

**So, I had this really annoying problem with the Document Manager, but now it suddenly worked...magically.**

**Anyway, what do you think ? I know, Booth is a little OOC, but he'll be ok ^^**

**As always I'd like you to R&R. Just 4 reviews is a little frustrating :(**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	6. Memories: Part IV: Hodgins

**-6-**

**  
**_Memories - Part IV - Hodgins_

_  
_  
"Do you think I could walk around a little? I mean outside?! Maybe we could walk through the park. I remember playing football with Parker there!", he asked when both were ready.

She nodded. "Yeah, you did that quite often. And once he found a finger there and we had a new case. But I think we could have a little walk. I'll just call Cam and say I'm off for a few days."

"Why's that?", Booth asked, a hint of panic in his voice. "Where are you going?"

Confused she looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere. But you need me here, so I don't go to work. And since I don't want to work with another FBI agent…"

Booth grinned. "So I'm your favorite?!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, you're my number one, Booth."

"You're my number one, too, I guess." He opened the door.

*

They had walked for a while when suddenly his stomach told them he was hungry. They both laughed.

"You know, we could go to the Diner!", he suggested, pulling on her hand he was still holding.

"You remember the Diner?", she asked almost surprised.

He shrugged. "Yeah. I already told you I remember almost everything that involves you somehow. And we came often here for lunch and dinner, so yes, I remember the Diner."

She was glad and smiled and even if she wasn't that good with people, she could tell that he was excited to see her smile.

"You're cute when you smile, did you know that?"

She couldn't help but blush. "If you say so!", she murmured and somehow enjoyed the tickling feeling his proximity, his words and the feeling of his hand in hers caused.  
She had told herself that she shouldn't react on his flirting, because he could leave her when he remembered everything, but he said he already did, so did that mean that he just…really wanted to be with her?

"You're coming?", he asked, taking her out of her thoughts and pulling her along.

"Sure."

And it felt so natural to enter the Dinger with him, hand in hand.

*

"So tell me about Hodgins. He's Angela's on-off-boyfriend, isn't he?"

Brennan nodded. "Well, I don't know exactly what »on-off-boyfriend« means, but I think I got the message and then, yes. It's just that they aren't dating right now, but everyone knows that they are still in love."

"In love, huh?", he said smirking. "Seems if there's a lot of love in our team."

Questioningly she looked up at him.

"Well, Cam and me, Angela and Hodgins, you and Sully, you and me…"

She swallowed, then looked confused. "You said you remembered everything that involves me, but we've never been dating, so, you must mix up something."

He winked at her. "Never dating doesn't mean never been in love, you know?!"

Of course she knew that. If she'd ever known something for sure, then that. But what was she supposed to do? Tell him how she felt? Never going to happen, was it?

*

"So, Hodgins is rich, right? Richer than you."

"Right, he's way richer than me, but he hasn't done something for that. I have…"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled apologetically for interrupting her. "Just wanted to make sure."

She nodded and squinted at his hand that was slightly dangling between them as they walked through the park. It couldn't hurt if she just took it, could it? _Focus, Temperance. He's your friend and partner. Don't screw this up._

While she was still trying to focus on their talk, Booth took her hand and laced his finger through hers.

She stared at their linked hands and swallowed. "It feels nice, you know?!", she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes, it does." He carefully started to draw lazy circles on the back of her hand. "What would you say if we picked up Parker and took him to the playground?"

"Booth, you can't fool around with him. You're still hurt."

He flashed her his charm smile, which just belonged to her. "Yes, but you can."

"What?"

"We Booth's boys share one trait: we all love you. So if you suggested to play with Parker, he'd love to. And tonight you cook Mac 'n' cheese, just for the two of us. So what do you think?"

She sighed. "Fine."

Grinning happily he kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth.

* * *

**Sorry, guys, it took me forever and a half to write the next chapter. **

**Nevertheless I hope you like it.**

**As always I'd like you to R&R.**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	7. Happy afternoons

**-7-**

_Happy afternoon__s_

"Bones…? How can people lose their memories?", Parker asked while they ate their lunch. They were sitting in the park, he had the football in his lap and seemed to enjoy himself and his sandwich.

"Well…it can have different reasons, for example, when your head get hit. Or when you have a surgery, like your dad, but sometimes your memories come back and sometimes they don't."

"And will my Daddy get all his memories back? And why can he remember me?"

She really didn't know how to explain this to a seven-year-old. Helplessly she looked over to Booth.

He smiled. "Well, Parks, I'll remember everything. It just needs some time. You remember when you wanted to learn to swim? You had to try and try and try and them…someday you were successful. It's like that."

Parker nodded. "That's easy then, because swimming is really easy."

Brennan was about to disagree, when she saw Booth shaking his head. She understood. Childs psyche. She was supposed to let him believe something wrong, just to make him happy. She really didn't get the sense of that, but Parker was Booth's son and if he wanted it to be like that, she wouldn't fight his decision.

"You know what? I have a great idea! Next time I'm supposed to write a test at school, I'll say I had amnesia and forgot that we'd write it." His brown eyes were sparkling when the boy pronounced his idea.

While Brennan laughed, Booth shook his head sternly. "No, you won't. You'll learn and write the test, understand? It's important for you to learn things."

Parker rolled his eyes and got up. "Bones? You're up for another round?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

*

"Oh, Bones, it's so great. It's…wow….indescribable."

She laughed slightly and watched him eating his Mac. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I think I could love it even more than fast food."

She laughed. "You should, because I'd take it as an insult if you preferred fast food."

He winked at her. "Lucky me that I like you and everything about you more than that."

*

An hour and a half later they sat on her couch in the living-room, while eating ice-cream.

"You know what, Bones? We should visit Hawaii some day!", he suddenly said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'd enjoy that. Relaxing at the beach, basking in the sun, swimming and drinking and looking at you in nothing else than a bikini." He grinned cheekily and Brennan blushed and shoved him slightly.

"Jerk!", she murmured.

He just laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm just joking."

"No, you're flirting with me."

"Didn't expect you to get that."

"Don't forget that I'm a genius."

"And a very beautiful one."

"You're doing it again."

He laughed. "If you don't like my compliments, maybe I should kiss you instead?!"

"I'll kick your ass if you-"

Not even letting her finish her sentence, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was brief and didn't last longer than a few seconds, but Brennan's heart ran immediately.

Pulling away he jumped up and ran away, screaming, afraid of being punched by her.

Instead of chasing after him, she just that there and slightly touched her lips, where he had kissed her just a few seconds ago.  
This one had been even better than their mistletoe-kiss.

* * *

**Yep, that's it. What do you think ??**  
**Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, but at school my tests started and well...I was totally busy.**  
**Nevertheless, as always, I'd like you to R&R :))**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	8. Fears and feelings

**-8-**

_Fears and feeling__s_

"Good morning!" She smiled when he joined her in the kitchen. He had just taken a shower and seemed still a little tired.

"Morning." He sat down at the table and smiled shyly. He seemed somehow different.

"Would you mind if I met Angela for a little girl talk?", she asked as she lay down the newspaper.

He shrugged. "No. But what am I supposed to do when you're away?"

She laughed quietly. "I don't know. Call Parker or watch TV or even call someone of your FBI guys."

Booth nodded. "Well, I'm sure I'll find something to do. Much fun with Angela and don't get too girly."

Laughing she rolled her eyes. "I won't."

*

"So, Sweetie, tell me _finally _what happened!", Angela pushed, after sitting for what seemed like a century with Brennan in the Diner.

Her friend sighed. "Well…Booth….he's changed a bit, you know."

"How?"

"He…he is constantly trying to flirt with me."

Angela laughed. "Oh, then he hasn't changed, Sweetie, believe me."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Angela, I'm serious. Well, if you're right and he has flirted with me for a while before the surgery, then it means that he has done it in a very careful way because I've never noticed. But now…"

"Well, maybe _you_ changed a little. Bren, the last days weren't easy for you. At first the…yeah….baby-thing, then his surgery, his coma and now you're practically living together. Everything is spinning fast like a rollercoaster."

The anthropologist nodded. "Yes, I know. But still. I mean, he kissed me yesterday."

"He…_what_?" Angela's face was priceless. Her eyes seemed to pop out.

"Yeah…and then, in the morning he was totally…shy. I don't know how to act around him anymore."

Angela nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Ok, look. The most important thing is that you're certain about your own feelings." She looked a little hesitantly at her friend. "I mean, really certain. With the heart, not your heard. That certain that you won't change your mind in a few days."

"But…how…Ange, he's my friend. My best friend. Next to you, of course!", she added when she saw Angela's face. "And he's my _partner_ and so-"

"Bren, no head, just heart!", she reminded her gently.

"I like him, okay?! I really do. But it's…Angela, he's still sick, hasn't got back his memories yet and he's acting strange. How am I supposed to know for sure that his…_feelings _aren't going to be like before when he gets his memories back?"

Angela smiled, happy to get an honest answer from her. "That's easy, Bren. His memories are lost, not his feelings. And he felt that way before the surgery, by the way."

"That's not even nearly logical. Statistics show that sixty-five percent of-"

"Don't even finish this sentence, Bren. You're trying to find an excuse for not acting on your feelings. It doesn't matter if Booth is sick or dead or just a little confused. It's just the old story. You're afraid to face your own feelings. If you weren't, you'd be happy about his…briskness."

*

Was Angela right? Was she really just afraid of her own feelings? Or more of _his _feelings? Damn, why had it all to be this difficult. Why couldn't he just wear a T-shirt with _I love Temperance Brennan, always have and always will _written on it? Then she would know what was going on. But would she act then? Would she…did she feel the same about him?

She remembered the last night, when she had almost been awake for four hours, because of his stupid kiss. Her lips had tingled, her mind had spun and her heart had raced. That all were indicators, right?

So maybe she was in love, for the very first time in her entire life. But she had chosen well. Seeley Booth was the greatest she could have gotten and she was sure about that. She didn't need to compare all men in the world to know that. She didn't need evidence.

Brennan sighed slightly when she opened her front door. Being in love, did that mean that she was suppose to act on her feelings and behave totally illogical? She had to ask Booth about that. He was the heart person. He would know.

"Hey, Booth. I'm back!", she called as she shrugged off her coat.

"Hi." He walked into the hall and smile. "Did you have a nice time?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. And how did you spend your time?"

"I re-read some of your books, talked to Parker and Sweets called. How can one twelve-year-old be this annoying?"

She laughed at his disgusted face. "Well, he just wants to make sure you're alright!"

He rolled his eyes. "Everything I need is right here with me." He then winked at her and she blushed, before she rolled her eyes herself to wave off his flirting.

"You're doing it again, Booth!", she murmured.

"So? Am I not allowed to do so?" His grin was wide and she knew that he was teasing her. "So, how was your little girl-talk with Angela? Did you two talk about your hot partner?"

She rolled her eyes again and wanted to pass him as he caught her. "You didn't answere my question here, Bonesy!"

She raised a bow at him. "Booth, don't make me kick your ass."

"You wouldn't!" His grin with even bigger now and a little…flashing.

"Try me."

It was one thing to _admit _it for herself that she was in love with him, but it was something totally different to act on it or even tell him. She wasn't ready for it and with his flirting he somehow pushed her. So she needed to get away from him, to get a little space to think.

He was still holding onto her and didn't seem to plan on letting her go any time soon.

"Booth, let me go. Now."

He flashed her his charm smile. "Make me."

And she did. She moved a little forward, until her pelvis touched slightly his. Instantly he groaned and eased back. "Want me to do that a few times more?"

He grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Fine." Then he let her go.

As she walked towards her bathroom to take a hot bath, she couldn't help but grin. It felt right to have him that close and she would _love _to make him groan like this a little more often.

* * *

**Sorry, it took me forever and a half to write the next chap, but I'm starting the next one right now, so it won't take too long until I'll upload it, I promise !! :))**

**So, tell me what do you think and click the green button below :P**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	9. Property

**-9-  
**

_Property_

"We have to go visit the doctor today, Booth!", she said as they cleaned the dishes they had used for lunch.

He nodded slightly. "Well, we don't really need to. I am fine. I remember nearly everything."

"I know that, but still. We're going and you're not talking me out of that."

He laughed. "Ok, ok. We go to the doctor first and then we go to the carnival at the park."

"What carnival?"

"Well, when you were talking about girl stuff with Angela, I read the newspaper and there's a carnival from today until Thursday."

She nodded. Carnival was a good idea, wasn't it? They would have a little fun and in public he wouldn't start to flirt that shameless with her, would he? No, of course he wouldn't. PDA wasn't something he liked.

"So, what? Are we going or not?", he asked and grinned goofily at her.

"I suppose we are."

**.:::.  
**

"Agent Booth, please!", the receptionist called him and he got up.

Brennan didn't really know if she was supposed to join him or not. After all it was _his _body, _his _head, _his _surgery and _his _lost memory, not hers. And she wasn't his girlfriend – right? But what _were_ they? They were colleagues, partners, sure. But there was more to them, even she could see that. But what were say? They were friends, they trusted each other with their lives and with their feelings – most of the time. But that wasn't everything, was it? Was she…his girlfriend? They had kissed and held hands after all. And he had flirted with her a lot. But what did that mean? They were partners. In more than one way?  
She couldn't really answer that question, but not just because she just didn't know it, but because she was afraid of what that answer might be.

"Hey, you're coming?" Booth's voice took her out of thoughts. He was looking at her expectantly.

Hesitantly she got up. "You want me to?"

"Of course!" He quirked an eye bow at her, shrugged and then guided her into the doctor's office, with his hand on her lower back.

"Hello, Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan?" The doctor was a woman, probably a little bit older than Brennan.

"Hello!", both partners said simultaneously and sat down in front of Dr. Baker's desk.

"So, how are you doing, Agent Booth?", she asked and smiled at him.

He shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess."

She wrote something down. "No more symptoms? Like forgetting things or something like that? Can you remember everything?"

"Well, yes. Probably not what I ate the day before the surgery, but the important stuff…I'm ok."

"Great. It looks like you're on your way. We should do a MRT right now to check everything and when it's ok, you can go visit your FBI psychologist every week. And he will guide you back to work!", she explained.

Brennan smiled happily. Booth would still be him, they would still be _them_, nothing would ever change that. Not even a brain tumor could.

Booth shot her look of pure joy. _We're gonna be okay._

**.:::.**

While Booth was in the MRT, Brennan stayed outside and read a magazine, but because it was just magazines about fashion, she put it back on the table.

Dr. Baker sat down next to her. "Dr. Brennan? Can I ask you a question?" She seemed to be kind of shy all of the sudden and Brennan instantly knew that she wouldn't like what was coming now.

"Yes, I guess."

"What about Agent Booth's wife?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Oh…" She turned bright red. "So…you think I could…you now, when the therapy is over, ask him to go out with me?"

Brennan's stomach sank and a feeling of pure possession crept over her. _Booth is mine__**. **_And before she could stop herself she said: "I'm sorry, Dr. Baker, but he is my boyfriend." She was about to excuse herself, but then she changed her mind, because she had found an answer to the question she had asked herself earlier. Maybe they weren't dating yet, but he was obviously really interested in her and she was totally…yes, she was in love with him, so they'd probably start dating any time soon.

"Oh…!" Dr. Baker turned red again and seemed highly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. I…I'll check on the MRT now." She hurried into the lab.

* * *

**Sorry, it took me forever and a half to write the next chapter, but I kinda forgot about that fanfic ^^**  
**Anyway, here you go :]**

**As always I'd like you to R&R ! :))**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**


	10. Carnival

**-10-  
**

Carnival

"C'mon, Bones, I'm ready to go!" Booth took her out of thoughts when he entered the waiting room. A grin was plastered on his face and he smiled carefree. And as irrational as it was, it made Brennan happy to see him like this. He hadn't been that happy for months.

"Great." She smiled and stood up and walked with him out of the doctor's practice. "What did the MRT tell?"

He shrugged. "Nothing negative, I guess. Dr. Baker was a little weird when she came back. She just told me that she'd send the reports to Sweets and to have a good life."

Brennan swallowed. "Uh…yeah…uh…a weird woman, right?" She smiled forcedly and swallowed again.

Booth grinned cheekily. "Maybe it was because you told her I was your boyfriend."

Brennan blushed hard. "I…that…just…I just…Booth!" She shrieked at the end, because Booth had picked her up and spun her around.

"Yes, I am your boyfriend!", he said quietly and then he bent down and kissed her soundly.

**.:::.**

"Bones?", Booth grinned when they entered the Carnival. They had just eaten lunch at the diner and had walked over to the big carnival. Needless to say that he had just grabbed her hand and hadn't let go since then.

"What?" She smiled at him.

"You want me to win a super giant stuffed animal for you?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Why would you do that?"

He seemed to be a little dumbfounded. "Bones? Have you never been with a guy at a carnival?"

She shook her head. "No."

He rolled his eyes disapprovingly. "Bones. The guy is supposed to win the girl something, usually a stuffed animal."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "That's totally inappropriate and macho. Why is the man supposed to win the woman an animal? Why not the other way around. That's just some archaic, sexist habit of alpha male men and I won't support such a behavior."

"Geez, Bones. Relax. If you want, you can win me something too. I just wanted to fool around. You don't have to go all squinty over me."

She shrugged. "No, it's okay if you just win me one, I guess!"

He looked at her out of wide eyes. _What the hell?_ But Booth was wise enough not to continue their argument and just to let it drop. Instead he took her hand again and they started to walk slowly through the carnival.  
"So, since I am a gentleman and you are my girlfriend, what do you want to go first?"

She smiled up at him. "You really like the idea, don't you?"

"What idea? Of you being my girlfriend? Of course I do, Bones. I'm crazy for you since I know you. But you already know that. What about you?" He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well…", she swallowed. It was one thing acting like this and accepting his affection, but it was something entirely different to actually show _her _affection and not just in action but in words as well. "I…I have to…change my mind about a few things, I guess!", she answered slowly.

"For example?"

"About the concept of love. And about the different kinds of affection someone can feel towards somebody else. And in which category you might fit." She didn't look at him while she spoke, because it was hard enough to say it anyway. She didn't want to make it even harder y looking him in the eyes.

"Seems if you have a lot to work out the next few weeks and months."

She looked at him quizzically. "Weeks and months?"

"Well, love is something very big Bones. And it's complex."

She shrugged. "I'm a genius, Booth. I make decisions in a fraction of a second. Love is more complex, right, but it still won't take me that long to figure everything out."

"Wow, I'll be curious. Just…just…don't forget, whatever your decision will be, I still…love you, Bones."

And that was all it took to let her heart miss a beat and start to race erratically afterwards. To feel like this was something she had never experienced before. It was a mix of a nice kind of nervousness, tickling goosebumps, a kind of sinking stomach and…yes, this crazy racing heart beat. And there was this shiver that went down her spine, just caused by those three words.

"You know, I think that maybe the difficulty of the concept you call love is to love someone and be actually brave enough to let yourself be loved as well. But…maybe…the thought of letting myself be loved by someone won't be that terrifying anymore if you are the one who loves me." She swallowed again and dared to look up at him.

Booth had stopped walking and because they were still holding hands, she had stopped too. Not that she had actually noticed that while she had spoken.  
Carefully he took a step closer to her and grabbed her other hand. They were close enough to feel each other's breath.  
"You're right, Bones, that's indeed a terrifying thought, but I'll be brave enough for both of us to make this work if I have to." His voice was quiet and sincere.

They looked into each other's eyes and Brennan's mind was quiet for the very first time in her entire life. There was no running, there was no analyzing, just silence; no movement. Peace and calmness.

And when he leaned down to bridge the gap between them and captured her lips, there was no firework in her body, no inflamed spark. There was just this feeling of _perfection_, what she never had believed to exist.

Yeah, loving someone was easy, but being brave enough to let yourself be loved was actually the real challenge, but obviously was Booth willing to take on.

* * *

**Okay, so far. What do you think ? I know, Brennan is a little OOC, but I think it's a situation which is very OOC, so don't be too hard to her ;)**  
**As always I'd like you to R&R because it's _so _frustrating to never get a feedback :(**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**


	11. Complications of the everyday life

**-11-**

_Epilogue: Complication of the everyday life_

"Please, Bones? Pretty, pretty please with sugar and cherry on top?" Booth looked at her with big, brown puppy eyes.

She laughed, even if it was hardly possible for her to resist him. "No, Booth. Not until you're fully recovered."

"But I _am _fully recovered!"

She shook her head. "No, with fully recovered I mean, not just being able to live on your own again, but be allowed to go to work again."

"But Sweets, you know he is always…-"

"No, Booth. Sweets said you're aren't one hundred percent fit, so no."

He pouted. "But you said, you wouldn't work with another FBI agent."

"Yeah, and I don't."

"But without a FBI agent you can't solve any cases! So please, let me look-"

"I know."

He looked at her quizzically. "So?"

"You do realize that being a forensic anthropologist means not just exploring destructed bodies of victims, but also studying historical digs and stuff like that, right?"

"You don't go to another dig, Bones. You just don't! Not now when we just…when I just…"

She smirked. "Booth, don't be such a baby. I won't go to another dig, so relax. I'll just stay in the limbo and do some ID of skeletons of the Second World War and while I do that, you just stay at your home and get fit again."

"But…"

"No buts, Booth. And for lunch you can pick me up and I promise to leave work at five, so we can spend the evenings together, alright?"

He cocked his head and seemed to think a few seconds. Then he sighed. "Fine. But keep your promise. I can't live through a day without seeing you."

She laughed and bridged the gap between them to kiss him. "Right. Keep yourself saying that and someday you'll actually believe it." She chuckled slightly, pressed a last chaste kiss on his lips and left the bedroom.

"See you for lunch, Booth. Love you."

Dreamingly he watched her go. "Love you too."

**- THE END -**

* * *

**Sorry, guys, it took me forever and a half to finish this, but I just got more and more ideas for my one shot collection and kinda forgot about this one. Anyway, I hope this end was okay :)**

**So, as always, I'd like you to R&R !**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**


End file.
